


Disillusionment

by SagaciousSagittarius



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaciousSagittarius/pseuds/SagaciousSagittarius
Summary: Nothing hates the mundane small town he lives in, but not nearly as much as he hates Laine.





	Disillusionment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote awhile ago because I liked Laine and Nothing and was seemingly alone in that department. I was going through some stuff regarding my sexuality at the time, and I've always found Poppy's portrayal of Laine to be homophobic (this was probably due to his own coming to terms with his sexuality). I might continue this fic...

The planets on Nothing’s wall remained as motionless as ever. They were just paintings, after all, just as this town was just a town and he himself was just a human. No stars aligned in a particular pattern the day he was born. He had come into this world just like everybody else and would leave this world just like everybody else. In a casket.

  
The ring of the doorbell sounded through the empty house. Nothing tried to ignore it, grabbing a pillow and holding it over his ears. But whoever it was was persistent, and eventually curiosity got the better of Nothing. Wrapping his blanket around his body, feeling a scowl spread itself across his face, he headed for the front door.

  
Nothing braced himself for a mysterious stranger dressed in black, carrying a knife, ready to whisk him away from this boring life in the suburbs, but just as his stars weren’t especially aligned, this was not a mysterious stranger. It wasn’t even someone that Nothing would have remotely liked to see at ten o’clock at night. It was Laine.

  
Couldn’t this kid take a hint? Nothing had blown him off dozens of times, rejected him a dozen more, and Laine was still trying to win him over? And Laine thought he could achieve this by showing up at his doorstep unannounced?

Nothing hated Laine. Normally, he would acknowledge that hate was indeed a strong word, but not now. He hated Laine’s bleached wavy hair, the way he smudged his kohl black eyeliner around his already round and soft eyes. Nothing hated how Laine always stuck to his side at school and at parties, a nervous hand reaching for his.

He hated how gay he was. How he was so gay and refused to admit it. How he hid under the label of bisexual but was obviously not.

Being bisexual himself, Nothing of course had no problem with gay people. His problem was with Laine being gay. Being flamboyant and loud and stringing along Sioux while he was touchy with Nothing. Constantly being touchy with Nothing, as if he genuinely thought he had the right to Nothing when they weren’t fooling around.

Nothing was much more comfortable keeping whatever it was they had private, but it was obvious Laine wanted something more public. He wanted to be with Nothing and announce it, maybe even announce his being gay.

The thought put a sour taste in Nothing’s mouth, causing his grimace to only deepen.

Nothing was about to shut the door in Laine’s face when Laine started talking. And when Laine started talking there was no way to stop him.

“Nothing,” Laine began, eyes downcast. “I noticed you’ve been acting different lately, and I’ve been really worried about you! Like, severely worried. Especially considering you haven’t answered any of my phone calls! Or, you’ve answered them, you’ve just hung up on me…” Laine rubbed his forearm, blushing. “Look I know you’re lonely and depressed and you probably think you’re undeserving of affection but I came here to tell you-”  
There was only one thing Nothing could do now, and that was shut Laine up. Hearing Laine speak of him this way was like trying to listen to harsh white noise. Nothing grew more and more frustrated until he finally snapped and took his moment. Grabbing Laine’s jaw in one hand, he brought his lips down to the younger boy’s face and kissed him deeply.

Laine gasped in surprise, but soon got the idea and settled into the movement of lips and tongues, saliva and breath. Nothing’s muscles unclenched and he trailed his hand down Laine’s neck, to his throat, happy to be back in familiar territory. Lust; this was one of his only connections with other people.

His hand on Laine’s throat, he felt the pulse beating there, quick and hard, and it felt almost as though a jolt of electricity had passed through him. Nothing broke the kiss, deciding he would much rather have his lips on the blonde’s neck. When their lips parted, Laine moaned. He was flushed and panting, his eyes slightly glazed over, but that look was quickly replaced with anger.

“Nothing, I came here to talk to you!” He hissed. “Don’t you like me for anything other than… than…”

Nothing couldn’t be bothered to listen, even now, because he realized they weren’t alone. Lights up and down the street began to flicker on, neighbors probably wondering why a visitor would be over so late at night and why Nothing’s front door was still open. The way the neighbors looked at him whenever he walked home from the bus stop, he was sure they would try to contact his parents. Nothing swore, grabbing Laine’s shoulder hard.

“Get in.” Nothing was surprised at the deep, husky tone his own voice had taken since the kiss. Or rather, since the feel of Laine’s pulse rushing beneath his fingers.

Wide-eyed, Laine opened his mouth as if to say something, then slowly closed it and did as the black-haired boy said. Nothing closed the door behind the two of them and saw, to his dismay, that Laine was getting comfy on his living room sofa.

“Do you wanna go to my room?” Nothing jerked his head toward the stairs. He wasn’t sure he could get away with any more commands just yet.

Laine was carefully taking his Docs off, but he paused to cross his arms and give Nothing the I’m-not-mad-I’m-disappointed look. Expecting a resounding ‘no’ from Laine, Nothing moved to the armchair on the other side of the living room.

Laine stretched his arms, pulling a piece of cat hair from the black fishnet gloves he wore up to his elbow. “Since you let me in, I take it your parents aren’t home?”  
Nothing was starting to become slightly uncomfortable.

“No, they aren’t,” Nothing answered bluntly, curling his fingers around the hem of his shirt.

Laine stretched out on the couch, making a quiet mewling noise that Nothing’s ears were quick to pick up on. “It’s odd for them to be out this late. Where are they?”  
Nothing ignored Laine’s question, instead bending over to grab the TV remote off the coffee table. He switched on the TV and flipped through channels until the image of a lion feasting on the bloody carcass of a gazelle filled the screen. A British voice softly narrated the scene.

Eyes glued to the TV but not truly watching it, Nothing began to relax and settled into a sitting position on the living room’s floor. Laine always wanted to spend time with Nothing, and here they were spending time together. He hoped this would satisfy him, and eventually he would leave Nothing to himself. The lion licked its bloody chops, eyeing the camera.

Nothing heard a long sigh from Laine on the couch and peered over his shoulder to see what was wrong. Laine lay on his side, his head in his hand on the armrest of the couch. He was staring directly at Nothing. Apparently, he wasn’t satisfied with what Nothing considered to be ‘hanging out’.

“Are you going to continue to sigh and whine over there, or do you want to come upstairs with me already?”

He heard the groan of the couch as Laine stood up. Seconds later, he felt Laine’s fingertips brush against the back of his neck.

“If that’s what you want,” Laine purred into Nothing’s ear. Nothing could hear a slight sadness present in that whisper, and clenched his teeth.


End file.
